More Than Anyone
by cookie-dough
Summary: Betty sees Daniel leaving her going away party without talking to her, so she confronts him.


Just one of the many ideas that came to me after the conclusion of the show. Hopefully more in the works. And fingers crossed for the movie.

As usual, I don't own the show. If I did we would have had a little more than arranging a date at the end. If you recognise any of the dialogue, it's from the show. Check out Gavin DeGraw's "More Than Anyone" think it sums these two up nicely. Happy reading.

* * *

It was her going away party, and he wasn't here. She had called but had been passed off onto his voicemail, where she proceeded to leave him a message. She surprised herself at how well she had kept it together. She was sure if she had gone on any longer, those tears that filled her eyes and threatened to fall, would have done so. How could he not be here? She knew that he was upset, that last meeting where she had returned with the same answer, the one he really didn't want to hear, had all but crushed him. He couldn't even look at her. She guessed if he had they would have both been reduced to quivering wrecks. But even though he suggested they talk later, he had been avoiding her for days. She had resigned herself to the fact that Daniel hated her, and there was nothing worse she could think of. But at least Mrs Meade had made it. She had done so much for her since she started at Mode, that Betty was thankful she had the chance to see her one last time. If only the same could have been said of Daniel. Apparently Mrs Meade had some theories of her own as to why Daniel wasn't there, but Betty was quick to dismiss them. There was no way Daniel thought about her in that way. Sure he was acting a little strange lately, but Mode's 100th issue was in the works, surely that would have added extra stress. No there was no way Daniel thought of her in that way.

She had been dancing with Marc and Amanda, when she felt the weight of his stare. She had been around him long enough to know when he was there. Another attribute she put down to being such close friends, nothing more. Or was it? Damn, now Mrs Meade was putting thoughts into her head. She continued to dance, waiting for him to come over and do his best at trying to explain how he had been an idiot, and wanted them to make up before she left. However, when she turned to the spot he had occupied only moments ago, he was gone. She looked around and saw his retreating frame heading for the elevator. Excusing herself, she followed him, calling his name, but he didn't stop, so she picked up the pace. He was hurriedly pressing the button on the elevator, never turning to look at her. The doors opened, and he got in. Just as they were closing, she jumped in and hit the stop button, leaving them suspended between floors. He was quiet, his back to her, and by now she was a little off with him for ignoring her like that.

"Daniel, didn't you hear me calling you?" Still nothing. "This is ridiculous, would you look at me?" She placed her hand on his arm and turned him to face her, ready to give him a piece of her mind. Why had he been ignoring her? And why was he leaving without saying goodbye? But she couldn't have predicted the look on his face. His eyes were red, and his cheeks were wet, he had been crying, and now he couldn't even look at her. "Daniel, I'm sorry, I...are you ok?"

"I'm fine." He mumbled.

"Daniel you've been crying." He didn't answer. "What's going on? Talk to me." She pleaded, but he only chuckled as he sniffed and wiped at his cheeks.

"How can I talk to you? You're leaving." She looked up at him.

"Is that what this is about, me leaving?"

"Four years Betty, four years we've worked together. We're friends, or at least I thought we were. Then you turn around and say you're leaving, without even talking to me about it."

Betty looked to the floor, he was right, she should have spoken to him sooner, so why hadn't she? She was afraid, afraid that he might talk her out of it. That if he asked her to stay, she might have just dropped everything for him.

"Do you know how happy I was that Henry didn't come to the wedding? I know it's selfish, but I wanted you to myself." She looked up at him in surprise. "It wasn't until Hilda's speech that I realised why." She remembered sitting there, waving him over to the table, but he wanted to hear Hilda's speech before joining her. He was looking at her now, willing her to remember what was said. She knew what he was talking about, but was she willing to admit it? "Love, is when you know someone better than they do, and when you would do anything in the world to protect them." He said. He had committed that sentence to memory, because it summed up exactly how he felt about her. "When we were dancing, it felt like everything was finally working out. That everything was right with the world. Do you know how long it's been since I felt that way?" She gave him a sad smile.

He sighed. "You want to know why I didn't stop when you called?" She waited for him to continue. "Because I had decided to let you go. Even though the thought of losing you is killing me inside. The thought of not seeing you every day, that whatever could or would happen between us would never have a chance. I was willing to give that up, for you." They both had tears in their eyes now. "Betty, I'm sorry that I can't be happy for you, or supportive right now, because it's taking everything I have not to stop you from leaving all over again. I just, I don't know what to do." He sighed, running his hands over his wet face.

She had been quiet, unable to believe how open he had been, about everything, just silent tears traced their way down her cheeks, that matched his own. She didn't know what to say, he had been so honest about his feelings, she at least owed him the same courtesy. "Daniel, I care about you, I do. I just didn't tell you about London, because I knew if you asked me to stay...I would. And I don't know what's right for me anymore. I took the job because I would actually be writing about what was important to me. If I stayed for you, I guess a part of me would always see you as the reason I gave up on that. It's a huge opportunity, I don't want to make decision I'll regret."

He hadn't looked up, it was hard enough looking at him. But she closed the distance between them, and put her hand to his cheek causing him to look up. "I need to know I'm making the right decision." Staring at each other, the gap between them closed, as they both leaned in. The kiss was soft and slow, both nervous and hesitant at first, but within moments it had gained urgency, and she felt her back hit the wall. He pulled away from her a moment later. They kept their proximity, each staring into the other's eyes.

"I'm sorry." He said breathing heavily.

"Don't be." She replied, pulling him back to her lips.

A few moments later they pulled apart, but still held each other. A dozen questions flooded her mind, but one came out before she had a chance to stop it. "Come to London with me?" She blurted out. He looked at her, a little shocked by her forwardness, but liking it none the less.

"I'm sorry." She replied, waving the idea off. "That was kind of a stupid question. I mean you're editor in chief, you've got your own magazine to run. Why would you want to give all that up..."

"For you?" He finished her sentence, and she nodded. Placing his hand on her cheek, he looked deep into her eyes.

"Because Betty, I can't live without you."


End file.
